It's Complicated
by DepressionRae
Summary: The story of how a Bosmer named Vyni finds himself getting literally fucked because of his smart mouth. By many people. There's a werewolf, a random bandit, a couple of guards, a couple Daedra, and even some Daedric Princes he mouthed off to. (He really needs to keep his damn mouth shut...)
1. Chapter 1

**Do I know what this is? No. Neither do you. But you know you wanna read it, so think about leaving some feedback if ya ain't shy. (Please enjoy!)**

* * *

Vyni had no idea how he had ended up here. One minute he's on some silly hunting quest for those fools in Falkreath, and the next he's slaughtering a bunch of incompetent hunters with shoddy weapons and even shoddier armor. It didn't take much to wipe the hunters away, though he was still frustrated. Honestly, what would it take to just get some peace and quiet for once? Did he always have to be on his feet, running around and doing good and being the Dragonborn?

The Bosmer wanted nothing but a comfy bed and maybe some spiced wine. Instead, he was standing in Bloated Man's Grotto, with the dull roar of the small waterfall ringing in his ears. He wasn't sure if the hunter he'd slayed with his sword had been the last hunter, but he could hear no other shouting or the angry growls of Sinding. Vyni turned on his heels, weary and yearning for a good night's rest. He planned to trek through the Grotto and leave, hopefully without hearing any sort of emotional speech from Sinding, as was usually the norm for the people he begrudgingly helped here in Skyrim.

"Hey..." Ah, fuck, there went that plan. Vyni turned, finding Sinding standing just behind him, still in his gigantic beast form. Feeling his stomach twist just at the sight of the werewolf, he heaved a great sigh, already done with this shit.

"The hunters are dead." Vyni knew damn well how dull and flat his voice sounded. "I imagine you'd like to thank me a whole bunch and pledge your undying love, but I've got other stuff to do and I don't much care, either."

Like throw back an entire bottle of mead, or maybe a whole crate. Forget the wine. Mead would go to his head faster.

"I was going to thank you, but now I see that you're just as callous as those hunters. I'm going to make my home here, where I can't hurt anyone."

"Oh, thank god, does that mean I won't have to hear you asking to marry me every time I wear a fucking necklace?" Vyni didn't wait to hear Sinding's response, simply turning to walk off and get started on his plan to drink until he dropped.

At least. That had been the plan. Turn away and walk off and never see the werewolf again. It seemed, however, that Sinding had a different plan; just as the Bosmer thought he'd get out of there alive, something hit him, big enough and heavy enough to drag him to the ground and pin him there. Despite having his face pushed into the dirt, Vyni knew exactly what had just happened, and exactly what was on top of him; Sinding. He smell the werewolf's musk, thick and disgusting. Something musty and old-blood smelling that made him want to gag.

"Hircine forgive me…but I want nothing more than to tear you apart right now." Vyni flinched, gasping as a hot, wet tongue slid over the back of his neck. "But I think, as a predator, I should make you submit like the pathetic prey you pretend not to be."

That tongue slid up, through his hair, then the weight on his back vanished. Taking the chance, the Bosmer rolled onto his back, scrambling to grab his sword - but Sinding simply tore it from his hands, claws leaving deep scratches in his gauntlets. He had a dagger strapped to his thigh, but the werewolf was busy tearing at his armor until the various straps snapped and the metal was pulled off.

The Bosmer tried to roll again, onto his stomach, fingers digging into the dirt in a vain attempt to pull himself from beneath Sinding and away from this new hunger in the werewolf. Vyni was so much smaller than him! Did Sinding realize what he could do to the small, wiry elf? There was a powerful yank on the armor on his torso, powerful enough to lift his upper body before those straps snapped too. His ruined armor was tossed aside, leaving Vyni shivering and naked beneath the very big, and very, very angry werewolf.

He was rolled back onto his back, face to face with Sinding's bared fangs and glittering, burning eyes.

"So, is i-it too late to say I'm sorry?" The flash of teeth in his face was the only reply he got. The werewolf backed away, but Vyni laid limp on the ground, chest heaving and limbs shaking. He was too fearful of death to move, to run. What if more hunters came? What would they think if they saw him, the Dragonborn, getting plowed by a giant werewolf like some slutty tavern wrench? He turned his eyes upwards as Sinding came back, sticking his snout between Vyni's legs, much to his surprise.

His legs jerked, but when the werewolf snarled in annoyance, the Bosmer sucked in a breath and let his head drop back down, even as Sinding began to lap rather noisily at his thighs. And rather messily, too. He could feel the copious amount of thick saliva already dripping down his thighs, pooling beneath his ass, and every desperate, hungry drag of that tongue between his thighs only added more. Vyni clamped a hand over his mouth, panting and trying - in vain - to muffle the pathetic whimpers collecting in his throat. The sounds only seemed to spur the werewolf on, as he became more frenzied, gripping and pulling at the Bosmer's hips to force him to bend at the waist, his own knees almost knocking into his head.

This new, slightly uncomfortable position exposed his ass even further to Sinding, and that damnable tongue could now reach his ass even better; the first drag of that wet heat across his anus had Vyni gasping and moaning before he could shut himself up. The second lick, while a little hesitant, had the Bosmer writhing, the sounds coming from him less than dignified as he jerked his hips away from the werewolf's mouth.

There was a pause as Sinding snarled, teeth just barely scraping over the supple flesh of his thighs.

"Stop _fighting_ me, elf! You and I both know how much you want this. I could _smell_ it on you the moment we met, the hot stench of _need_; How long have you _yearned_ for someone to throw you around, to press you into the mud and take you like a _rapid beast_?" Sinding's words were true, of course; Vyni hadn't gotten a good lay since...well, since he left home, left that strong miner who liked to take him up against the mine walls.

Still...

"...hmm." The Bosmer turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut so he couldn't see the knowing look on the beastly face.

"There's no one else here." The werewolf was no longer growling, his voice soft and almost soothing, despite his current state of body and mind. "It's only you and me, there is no need to pretend here."

No judgement. No one to judge his actions, his thoughts, except perhaps the divine gods and the Daedric Princes he'd sworn his sword arm to. But they wouldn't care, would they? Might even applaud him for laying with a werewolf. Besides, he had a feeling Sinding might continue even he begged him not to.

He was still bent nearly in half, with Sinding still holding him up by the hips. When he moved, this time, he was let down and Vyni was able to scoot back, wincing at the sticky wetness coating his thighs. Gods, he needed a bath. Slowly looking up at Sinding, who still seemed angry, but was waiting patiently for Vyni to make up his mind, he swiped his hand through the layer of saliva on his thighs, then lifted his hand to show the werewolf the mess he'd made.

"This? This is disgusting." Vyni huffed, flicking the liquid at Sinding, receiving an unamused snort for the action. "B-but...if you don't bite me...I won't fight you."

This seemed to be a good deal, for Sinding promptly agreed - and then flipped Vyni onto his stomach. True to his word, the Bosmer didn't fight, simply dug his fingers into the soft dirt and struggled to even out his breathing. There came a gentle tug on his waist, and scrambled to bring his knees up beneath him, to raise his ass into the air and keep his face pressed against the ground. For his obedience, he was rewarded with a continuation of earlier, Sinding eating him out, slicking his ass and loosening the muscle. All he could do was push his hips back and moan into the dirt, body trembling and a new, unbridled heat pooling in his gut.

He lost track of time as that tongue pushed into him, Sinding's claws digging into his hips to stop the Bosmer from rutting back into him. His cock hung, heavy and untouched, between his legs, swaying with every jerk of his hips, pearly precum already beading at the tip. He wanted to speak, to beg Sinding to just take him, that he wouldn't mind the burn, the pain of the stretch, that he wanted to walk out of the Grotto with a limp - or not walk at all. However, all he could manage was a strangled groan, what sounded like a muffled attempt at Sinding's name.

Perhaps he managed to get the message across anyway, for the werewolf withdrew his tongue, making a pleased sort of sound as he did so. Vyni twisted his head, watching with hazy eyes as Sinding came ever closer. That warm, furry chest pushed against his back, forcing Vyni hard into the dirt. The werewolf pressed his hips forward, and the Bosmer gasped as the beast's slick, hot member slid between his thighs, much bigger than any Vyni had dared to take before.

Sinding pulled at Vyni's hips, thrusting his cock between the Bosmer's saliva coated thighs a few times before he lined the head up and _pushed_.

He didn't go slowly, but neither did he rush; The Bosmer was gasping at the burn, moaning and writhing and clenching down on the huge fucking cock that wasn't even halfway inside him. Sinding paused then, tongue licking at the tears Vyni hadn't realized were there. For a moment, they were still, only a few inches in, more to go, and the werewolf wouldn't move. Vyni didn't try to ask him to, trembling and a little overwhelmed, already feeling so full. He reached up, tried to find the werewolf's hand. His fingers curled around one single digit, and only when he gasped out a _please_ did he start to move.

Sinding rocked his hips, slowly pushing his cock into the Bosmer, reassuringly licking the tapered ears and the back of his bare, sweaty neck. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Vyni felt the last few inches slide inside of him, and the sensation had him sobbing out Sinding's name, back arching as the thick base of his cock slide over his prostate.

"Look how full are you, how my cock fits so nicely. You were made to be a cock sheath, elf." The words growled into his ear were punctuated with Sinding grinding into him. A clawed hand moved to press into his stomach, which was bulging out with the size of the werewolf. Vyni couldn't even moan, voice broken down into crying Sinding's name over and over, and even that was barely coherent. Gods, this was almost too much! And Sinding hadn't even started to move, was just petting over his distended stomach, pushing against the bulge of his own cock like he was proud of it.

And perhaps he was.

All Vyni could do was lay there, trembling and panting, as Sinding lapped at his face and neck, barely rocking his hips into him. It was awful. It was worse than dealing with Sheogorath's crazy bargaining.

It was also _wonderful_. It felt so, so good to feel so full, to feel like he couldn't move even if he tried. It was only when he realized that base felt...thicker that he suddenly had a panicked question.

"Do...ah, hmm, d-do werewolves, uh, ha-have, oh fuck..." He almost couldn't get his question out, his thoughts turning to shambles whenever Sinding so much as ground their hips together. Thankfully, he seemed to understand where his panic came from.

"Yes...werewolves have knots...are you scared, elf?" Sinding licked along the prominent ridges of his spine, breath hot against his tender flesh. Vyni sank his teeth into his bottom lip, and pushed his hips back into Sinding; the knot wasn't so big as to be painful, but when he pulled forward, he found that it stayed firmly inside of him. At least, it stayed when it was him trying; Sinding pulled back and the knot popped out with an obscenely wet sound, causing Vyni to lurch backwards with a shocked cry. The werewolf slammed back into him, knot popping back in with another cry from the Bosmer.

Despite the writhing of the Bosmer, Sinding continued to fuck him, savagely slamming back in, forcing both pained and pleasured cries from the elf.

Now completely unable to stop the onslaught, Vyni could only sob and beg in incoherent babbling, pushing his hips back to meet every thrust. Sinding pulled at his hips, forcing his body into a new angle. This allowed for deeper, harsher thrusts, and he hit the Bosmer's prostate over and over, further ruining the elf and pulling louder cries, borderline screams from him.

Vyni couldn't hold on any longer, and the when that - gods, that knot - slammed back into him, now so big that it couldn't be pulled back out, he toppled over the edge, screaming Sinding's name as he came, vision blacking out as he scrambled for a handhold. When he came to, Sinding was still pressed against his back, cock still buried deep inside him. The werewolf was idly, lazily lapping at his neck. Vyni was distantly aware that there was a wet stickiness on his stomach and that he was more or less laying in it.

"Are you alright?" Sinding rumbled, the vibrations carrying through the Bosmer's back.

"Hmm...did...did you..." Vyni wasn't sure he could speak coherently yet. To get his point across, he pushed his hips back, where they were still connected by the werewolf's knot.

"Just after you. You'll notice once I'm...out."

"Ah." Vyni decided not to talk any more, letting his body go limp again as Sinding settled in, keeping the brunt of his weight off of the Bosmer. Every so often, he'd rock his hips, testing if he could pull out yet, then lick Vyni's face to apologize when the elf whined.

It wasn't long before Sinding was able to slide out, knot deflated enough to pull out of him with another wet pop, and not even a minute later he could feel exactly what Sinding had meant; the werewolf's slick dripped down his thighs and his now flaccid cock, warm and sticky. Shaking, Vyni propped himself up on his elbows, reaching between his thighs to touch his abused hole, inhaling sharply as he felt how wide Sinding's knot had stretched him. He pulled his hand away when a tongue lapped at him, the werewolf lapping up his own cum.

Vyni shifted, his shaky little moan bringing Sinding back to sniff at his face. He closed his eyes, curling against the werewolf as he changed, bones snapping and splintering and reforming into something smaller, more man-shaped than beast. When the Bosmer opened his eyes, Sinding the man was laying next to him, a satisfied, loopy grin on his face. He looked even wilder now than when he saw him in the Falkreath jail. With this in mind, Vyni leaned forward to kiss him, then tuck his head beneath the man's chin.

"When I-I...can walk, I need a _bath_." The Bosmer hooked a knee over Sinding's legs, receiving a chuckle and a hand squeezing his sore ass.

"Hmm, not against it. Rest now. And...I'm sorry. For earlier."

Vyni snorted, shaking his head and pressing a lazy kiss into Sinding's collarbone.

"It's fine, I was bein' an ass...and I liked it. So, don't be sorry."

"...Are you still going to snark at me about marriage?"

"I snark at everyone. You ain't special." A bold faced lie. Sinding seemed to bring out that special little place inside him that wanted to argue and flirt and spit sarcasm like a frostbite spider. He hummed as the man pinched his sides, the slight discomfort nothing to the soreness of developing bruises on his hips and thighs. It was quite for a moment, and then Vyni moved to look at Sinding, at his peaceful expression, at his soft smile. Gods, but that was a wonderful face. A very nice face. A good fuck. Not good for marriage...but really, neither of them were good for marriage. Too broken, too ruined by the blood on their hands.

Vyni kissed Sinding's neck and sighed.

"I won't mention marriage again. But I think I'll...be visiting a lot, if you really do stay here."

"For the violent sex?"

"...and a few other things. Mostly you. Not everyone can stand up to the Dragonborn like that." He was glad that his cheek was against Sinding's chest, the man couldn't see how flushed his face was.

"Aww, you like me?"

"...shut up, Sinding. I'm at the perfect angle to knee you in the balls." The werewolf chuckled into his hair, but said nothing more. Quiet fell, and Vyni slowly fell into a peaceful sleep against his chest.

At least he finally got some of that peace and quiet he had wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah yes, another entry to the saga of "Slutty wood elf doesn't know when to shut up and gets fucked so hard he can't walk after."**

**This will now be a part of a series! You can find other tales of Vyni's rampage through Skyrim in such tales as "Trust Me; P.S. I Love you" (A story of Vyni and Ancano and the Eye of Magnus) as well as "The Lover's Stone" (A saga like this one, but its non-sexual and deals with the in-between lives of Vyni and his lovers). These will hopefully be posted by Thursday!**

**For now, please enjoy this and leave some feedback! (especially if you think of anyone you want to see here!)**

* * *

At first, Vyni had been enthusiastic when joining the College. He had already been in and out of Draugr infested ruins, had dealt with necromancers and mages and even dragons; and then that pompous Jarl from Falkreath had mentioned the College of Winterhold during one of his visits to Sinding, and off the Bosmer had gone, curious...and admittedly, rather bored.

And he was still bored. While an excavation had been mentioned, there had been some sort of cave-in and it was still unsafe for the apprentices to explore. An utter disappointment. Instead of a hands on session learning about the ruins he'd been clearing out, Vyni was stuck sitting through boring lessons about Restoration and conjuring familiars. To pass the time during these lessons, he passed notes between the other three apprentices about various things. Including which of their teacher's had the, ah, best _assets_.

This was exactly what he was doing in the middle of Tolfdir's lecture on Alteration spells; passing notes. This note, in particular, held a rather venomous tone, due in part from Onmund's teasing. He certainly did not fancy a certain haughty, tight ass man who was so full of himself he couldn't see past his own ego, even if he happened to have a shapely ass and nice, strong legs and was exactly Vyni's type.

However, before the note could even reach the person next to him, a horribly familiar hand snatched it out of his hold. In shock, Vyni caught Onmund's equally horrified gaze as Ancano towered above him, silently reading the note. He could only imagine what the punishment for bad mouthing the Arch-Mage's advisor would be. Nothing pleasant, he was sure. As the Altmer slid the note into the pocket of his robes and told Tolfdir he had need of the Bosmer mage, he could only be grateful that the note wasn't read out loud.

Too shocked to actually say anything, Vyni just slid out of his chair and numbly followed the Altmer out of the class, up some stairs - where were they going? - and into what appeared to be an empty and neglected classroom. Ancano started to pace, and Vyni cleared cobwebs off of an unused enchanting table to perch on it's edge.

Ancano turned quite suddenly, so close he almost knocked into the Bosmer's knees. He was holding the note again, the paper winkled like he'd crumpled it into a ball out of anger. Had what he'd written been that bad?

"So." Oh, yeah, that tone had a thinly veiled anger to it.

"So what?" Even as the words left his mouth, Vyni winced and watched the Altmer's eyebrows furrow in what was probably unbridled hatred.

Ancano waved the note in his face, leaning in close enough that he could smell the scent of wildflowers and smoke that clung to the taller man's golden skin.

"Do you really think this is appropriate behavior? Spreading blatant lies and rumors between your fellow students is _not_ acceptable!"

"But those aren't lies." Vyni was snapping, lithe body tense as the Altmer loomed over him. "You are an arrogant, foul tempered prick with a stick up your ass."

He stepped back, mouth open and eyes _burning_.

"Ho-how dare you! You insolent little elf! You can't speak to me like that. I will have you expelled for such disrespect."

Expelled? Shit. Vyni hadn't even thought that Ancano would try to get him exiled from the College. There was so much he still needed to do here, so much to learn and he still hadn't gotten to go into Saarthal and discover whatever was down there...thinking quickly - and not very well - the Bosmer pushed himself away from the enchanting table to grab hold of the lapels on the front of Ancano's robes. He didn't quite have the strength to really do anything once he had the Altmer, but the man couldn't pull away without the risk of tearing his robes.

"That wasn't complete note, though. Don't you want to hear what else I think about you? The terrible, awful things I've thought!? Surely you'd want even more reason for the Arch-Mage to get rid of me...or a reason to keep me as your errand boy..." After he trailed off, Ancano simply stared down at him, seemingly thinking it over. Then, Vyni was being pushed back, the edge of the enchanting table digging into his back, trapped by the Altmer's arms, hands firmly planted on the table he'd backed the Bosmer into.

"Do go on, apprentice."

He swallowed hard, nervously licking his lips while he put his thoughts into order. He just had to please Ancano enough to keep himself as an apprentice. Nice things. Truthful things that might be a problem later on. But nice things.

"You...you are a prick. And I despise how you act all mightier than thou and strut around like a preening bird and act like we're all beneath you. You're the kind of person I'd try to kill if I had met you anywhere else." Oh gods these were not nice things, and Ancano just looked even more pissed.

"I'm not hearing any reason to keep you around..."

"I'm getting there." Vyni shifted, intentionally not meeting Ancano's heated gaze. "Despite how much I'd like you better at the bottom of a cliff..."

Gloved hands moved from the table to his waist, digging in hard enough to hurt, and Vyni hissed, trying and failing to jerk out of the increasingly painful grip. Better get to the good stuff now.

"Y-You've also got a great ass." Really? "Every time that you wa-walk by me, I have to turn around to watch you, and I...I have daydreams about...my head between your thighs...I..I-I get off whenever you scold or degrade me."

He was being stared at. He didn't even need to look up to know that, and he simply set his jaw and tried to burn a hole through Ancano's chest. His very nice, broad chest. That he wanted to be trapped under. Shit, he hoped he could walk properly with a stiffy. It wasn't until he felt warm breath against his ear that Vyni realized how close Ancano had gotten, mouth almost brushing against the lobe of his ear as the Altmer spoke.

"Is that so? And here I thought you were some village boy playing wizard. Are you even aware of what you're asking for? What your silly little mind makes up?"

"I, uh, truth be told? I um, kind of like haughty, arrogant men that will tell me how sick I am and pull me hair and use me like a cock sleeve." Well. Perhaps that was too much truth? Ancano just...stared. The Altmer pointedly let his gaze crawl down Vyni's thin, lean frame, hands sliding down from his waist to grip his thighs and _squeeze_. The Bosmer bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to cut the skin and make beads of crimson well up. Upon noticing, the taller man leaned forward to lick his lips, drawing out a gasp.

This was approval, right? Vyni jumped into it, chasing after Ancano's mouth to try and initiate one of those all out make outs he'd dreamt about - instead of getting that, he found himself pushed back, laid out over the table with one of Ancano's hands firmly on his chest.

"You're that desperate?" Vyni wanted to whine, to kick the Altmer into moving instead of just standing there. It was painfully obvious that they were both aroused, into this little game of cat and mouse they've started. He felt like a feast laid out, a banquet for this dangerous, cocky man to devour. And yet, he lay untouched, fully clothed and full of an aching want that only being bent over this table and fucked into the next plane could satisfy.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait very long; after a very long couple of minutes of Ancano taking in the sight of the aroused, writhing apprentice, he went down, moving his hands to the clasps of Vyni's blue robes, pulling the fabric away to expose the Bosmer's chest. He didn't bother to pause here, simply throwing his gloves off to a corner of the room to run long, slender fingers over the exposed flesh. There were scars, deep and angry and very recent, covering a good portion of his ribs and stomach; Vyni stiffened when those fingers grazed over them, the Altmer's hands pausing and hesitating.

Ancano glanced at him, then flattened one hand over the mass of sensitive scar tissue, almost gently touching the deep ridges. He ran his thumb over a particularly deep, startlingly new scar that ran almost straight down the middle of The Bosmer's stomach.

"How -"

"Bandit Chief. Didn't quite like me hunting near his camp."

"Where is -"

"Dead. I, uh, buried my mace into his head right after he put his sword through me." Ancano only nodded, moving on to study the other scars, being oh so gentle as he ran his hands over Vyni's exposed skin. He was starting to get a little uncomfortable under such scrutiny, and said so in a soft murmur, trying to kick his boots off as Ancano finally left his scars alone.

There seemed to be no more questions, as Ancano stopped to help with his boots before finishing with the many clasps and ties of Vyni's robes. The room being so cold, he couldn't help but shiver as warm hands slid down his stomach, deliberately ignoring his straining cock in favor of pressing his fingers into surprisingly thick, strong thighs. He had a feeling Ancano had a thing for legs. Before Vyni could say anything, the Altmer was kissing him, hands now elsewhere. Honestly, the Bosmer couldn't care, throwing his hands up and tangling his fingers into Ancano's hair, delighted by how soft the pale locks were; just like he'd imagined.

When a warm, now slick hand grasped his cock, Vyni gasped, then moaned, tightening his grip on Ancano's hair. The strokes were slow and deliberately light, squeezing gently at the base and the soft pad of the Altmer's thumb pressing and rolling over the head, smearing the pearly beads of precum. With Ancano no longer kissing him, Vyni was left to bite down on the sleeve of his robes, desperately trying to stifle his own moaning.

His cock was released, and the Bosmer couldn't stop the high pitched whine; his hips jerked, desperate for a little friction.

"Please, A-Ancano, _please_ don't stop, gods above, I-I -" He was cut off when Ancano pushed him further up on the table, his free hand tangling in the Bosmer's hair while his other hand became occupied - Vyni could hear the sound of a vial being popped open.

"You beg like a whore, already coming undone and I've barely touched you. Are you always this sensitive? Pathetic." Vyni bit his tongue, resisting the urge to really beg like a whore. He could do that. He knew for a fact that he was actually rather good at it.

Instead, Vyni tried to wait patiently, even with how hard he was, how his entire body was wired to explode if Ancano didn't touch him right now. The little tugs on his hair were so, so good, but the moment a hand - now covered in some sort of oil or potion - crept between his thighs. Ancano ignored his cock for now, fingers gently probing the soft skin behind his balls, going further to slide a single digit into velvet heat; There was almost no resistance, and the Altmer was able to add a second finger, all the way to knuckle. Vyni was shaking, though, hiding his face with his hands and unable to completely keep his moaning and whining to himself.

"Do you touch yourself at night? I bet you do, you're already so loose, do you moan this loudly at night, too?" Ancano curled his fingers, then slowly - agonizingly - started to finger fuck the Bosmer. All he could was lay there, shaking and moaning and softly chanting a series of pleas to go faster, to just fuck him already. "Does the thrill of being heard arouse you? Do you hide beneath the covers so nobody sees you fucking yourself on your fingers? Or are you so desperate that you'll accept anyone interested into your bed?"

Ancano added a third finger, pausing in the dirty talk to focus on stretching the tiny Bosmer out. Finally, finally the hand was withdrawn, and Ancano slapped one of Vyni's thighs, startling him out of his fog long enough to order him to get on his stomach.

Trembling, Vyni scrambled to obey, only slowing down when the old enchanting table wobbled beneath his weight. Gods, this thing better not break. With his chest pressed against the cool surface of the table, he realized the table was slightly higher than his legs were long. The Bosmer struggled to find a balance that let him at least stand on his tip toes when he glanced over his shoulder at the Altmer. He seemed content to take in the position, taking his sweet time with unbuckling his own robes. Just watching Vyni be too small to look very alluring or sexy.

He wriggled his hips, trying to lift his ass higher in hopes to entice Ancano into moving a little faster.

"Such an impatient brat, moaning like that, shaking your ass like a wanton whore." Ancano finally pulled his robes away, leaving them on but open; Vyni promptly pushed himself up on his elbows, straining to get a good look at the Altmer's cock. Long and slightly curved, a flushed pale gold like the rest of the Altmer, but with a darker amber underside and a gorgeously thick base.

Ancano moved, popping open the vial from before to slick himself before kicking his legs out wide, nearly knocking the Bosmer right off the table.

Catching hold of the other side of the table, Vyni bit his lip and tucked his head between his arms, breathing heavy and labored. Ancano said something, voice so soft his words were nearly lost in the sound of his own heartbeat. _Relax. _

That glorious cock was lined up and pressed against him, and without another word Ancano was pushing into him. After a moment of wide eyed gasping of the Altmer's name, Vyni rocked his hips back, moaning softly with every inch that slid into his heat. Gods, this felt so good. His mouth dropped open, crying out when Ancano hit his sweet spot, making his hips jerk forward.

His hips were pinched, and the Altmer hissed disapproval of the movement. With a whimper, Vyni rocked back as Ancano bottomed out; there was no wait for adjustment, he pulled out immediately only to slam back in, starting a particularly brutal pace that had the enchanting table creaking and wobbling on its unsteady legs.

With every thrust, Vyni cried out, moaning and digging his nails into the dark wood of the table, pleas of harder and faster falling from his mouth, all while Ancano remained quiet, only the softest sounds of pleasure slipping between clenched teeth. Hands squeezed his hips, fingers digging into his flesh with bruising force, electricity arcing between the Altmer's fingers and into the Bosmer, the cold-burn feel of the sparks against his skin only adding to his pleasure, adding to the pool of heat in his gut.

It didn't long for Vyni to climax, clenching down on Ancano's cock and jerking his hips as he screamed the Altmer's name, losing his purchase on the table edge as he writhed and cried out, tears leaking down his cheeks as the taller man continued to slam into him, over and over until Vyni couldn't even think coherently, mind going to shambles.

When he came to, limbs shaking and notably wrapped in silk, Ancano was still with him, an almost concerned frown on his face as he rubbed some sort of balm into the developing bruises on his hips. He caught the Altmer's gaze, then slowly pushed himself up to look around, ass sore, but feeling immensely satisfied and content; almost sleepy, actually.

"Is this...ah, y-your room?" Vyni tried to roll, to cling to Ancano's waist, but his attempt was gently stopped, the Altmer's hands catching his wrists with ease.

"Yes. Luckily for you, everyone else was still in their classrooms, so nobody saw us. Even if they heard you screaming like that." Vyni flinched, trying to pull his arms out of Ancano's grip. Had he really been that loud? Shit, he might just be expelled for getting frisky with a staff member of the College. His wrists were released, and the Bosmer pulled away, expecting to be told to leave and never speak of this again.

Instead, he was caught around the waist and pulled into Ancano's arms, his back against the Altmer's bare chest.

"You don't need to leave." The Altmer's breath was warm against his ear, lips soft against his neck and jaw where he applied gentle kisses, almost as if to reassure the tiny Bosmer. "It's late, anyway, and if you left now everyone would know."

"Oh." Vyni let himself relax back into the Altmer's chest, understanding that this tenderness was only Ancano trying to keep this fling of theirs secret. "...does that mean I can sleep here?"

Ancano let out a puff of breath, the sound reminding Vyni of a half hearted laugh.

"Are you clingy?"

"Oh, definitely. At least my other man says so."

"Your other man -" Vyni snorted, cutting the man off and turning to give the Altmer a withering look.

"You're not my only option, you know. This isn't going to turn into anything big, so don't even think of commitment or courting or _anything_."

"I...I hadn't really thought of those, actually. I'm just surprised no one else has tried to make their claim on you. Do not worry, Vyni, I have no dreams of marrying someone like _you_." Ancano averted his gaze, taking his time to pull a thick, fur-lined blanket over them both. He let go of Vyni only to blow out the candle next to the bed; leaving the lovers in nearly complete darkness.

They were both quiet for a long moment, Vyni content to curl into the Altmer's chest and close his eyes. He could hear the man's heartbeat, a slow and steady drumming in his ears. Cracking open his eyes, he could see Ancano's face thanks to the moonlight spilling in through the windows. Here, with the Altmer's eyes closed and relaxed as one could be with a near stranger sleeping besides them, Vyni noted that, in the pale light, his pale hair looked like pure starlight. A little mesmerized, he resisted the urge to twirl a strand of moon-lit hair, and instead tucked his head into Ancano's chest.

_Next time_, he thought, tracing his fingertips over the man's stomach, _next time he'd let himself touch this man of starlight and fire_.

If there ever _was_ a next time.


End file.
